Starry Skies
by kagome718
Summary: A prophecy, a cheeky orphan girl and an arrogant lord of the west. Not to mention all the antics of their friends to avoid paperwork, save kittens and oh yeah a rigid tyrant intent on world domination! FUN!
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

A_**utumn winds, Leaves they blow**_

_**Winter snowdrops flaked with snow**_

_**Spring comes what a sight**_

_**Summer ends in Starry Nights**_

_**Follow the moon to light your way**_

_**Spiteful Creatures they come and play**_

_**Tread softly in crystal courts**_

_**Love and Lost as last resort**_


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: **Thank you so much for reading and supporting this story. It's my first attempt at Fanfiction, hopefully it doesn't suck too bad. I'll try and upload a chapter every couple of weeks between school and work. I'm sorry the chapters are short for now I'll try and make them longer as we go. Thanks again! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha =) **

**Chapter One**

The sounds of swords clashing can be heard miles away in the Western Lands. "They are at it again" Miroku mumbled to himself. Being advisor and friend to THE lord of the western lands, also aptly known as the Killing Perfection sure has its downsides. One being the breaker upper of fights between the Lord himself and his younger brother. _Seriously can a guy never get a break? _He sprints down to the dojo located in the back of the Western Shiro hoping there is not too much damage to the dojo. That would just mean more paperwork to replace all the damaged parts. Sesshoumaru is horrible with paperwork and tends to pawn it off on everyone as "punishment" of course only when PUNISHMENT punishment wouldn't work, woe to those who would begrudge the lord his much needed daily bloodshed. Next thing you know they'll think hes getting soft.

Servants littering the hallway moves lithely to get out of his way considering this scene is a multiple repeat and no one is really surprised anymore. The lords are always butting heads. The elder Sesshoumaru with his cold arrogance and disdain for anything not ..HIM. Inuyasha the younger hanyou half brother is the epitome of rashness and explosive temper. They personify yin and yang with their opposite personalities it's a wonder the Shiro is still standing. Their bouts of "training" widely known to take down a building or 2, and with that thought Miroku quickens his pace.

Just inside the dojo Sesshoumaru places his sword back in its sheathe in his obi and flicks the blood off his claws in one smooth motion. He turns to look at Inuyasha laying against the far wall of the dojo where he landed from Sesshoumaru's earlier attack. Panting and holding on to his stomach which is now sporting a good size hole. "Dammit you bastard! What the hell was that?! You said til first blood!" Inuyasha yelled in between pants.

"hn" came the monotone reply. "This Sesshoumaru stopped at first blood halfbreed"

"I have a hole in my gut you asshole! That's not first blood! That's at least a pint!"

" Silence your pathetic whining, your blood is diluted enough as it is, See the healer before you stain my floor more with your dirty blood" with that said Sesshoumaru pivots on his heel and walks calmly out the dojo. _That will teach the half breed to call me Fluffy_. Grinning internally Sesshoumaru heads to his chambers hot spring to wash his hair. _Hopefully this blood doesn't make my hair frizzy. _Le sigh.

Miroku enters the dojo and sees Inuyasha slumped over against a wall. He surveys the dojo in its entirety and everything appears to still be intact minus several hanyou sized holes on the dirt floor. Nodding to himself and pleased that nothing really needs to be replaced, or rebuilt..AGAIN, he stalks over to Inuyasha and waves over 2 inuyoukai guards that followed behind him. " Take Inuyasha-Sama to Shiori" directed Miroku. Shiori, Healer and resident bat demon more than likely already had things prepped to go considering everyone in the Shiro heard the sparring. The endings are predictable as well with the hanyou being carried to the palace healer for patching up. All things considered, at least there's no paperwork.

"Miroku-Sama Sesshoumaru-Sama requested your presence in his study in half a candlemark." Stated a maid from the doorway into the dojo. Nodding to show he understood he proceeded to his lords study as requested. He prefers to be early, besides he'll have time to ask those he passes if they'll bear his children. Woman only of course. Although he's tempted to ask the men too just to see their reactions. Chuckling to himself he wonders when exactly did he go insane.


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: **And we have chapter 2! Woohoo, hopefully my muse keeps em coming so I can update daily. We shall see =) any who, thanks again for stopping by and supporting this story and xoxo to those who are taking the time to follow and review it made my day! Any comments and critique def helps me to tweak this story for you so please Review!

**Disclaimer: Nope, Me no own Inuyasha!**

**Chapter 2**

_Crash_

"Damn I definitely broke something this time" Kagome moaned to herself. She lost count on how many times she fell attempting to grab hold of the lowest tree branch to pull herself up said tree to rescue her _sometimes_ cat. "Owwww..." Trying to pull herself off the ground and glaring up at the big giant meanie of a tree that refuses to cooperate and release its captive from its branches. Buyo, her evil foe turned semi roommate perched up high on one of the branches peers down at her with wide green eyes that just screams for help.

"meeeeeooooow"

"I know Buyo I'll save you if it's the last thing I do!" she valiantly exclaimed. "I will climb this tree and save you, you'll see! I won't let you down"

Blink "meow..."

Kagome stands up and stretches her right leg than her left and jumps up and down a few times to prepare her body for the jump to reach the lowest branch, Which she notices is still 3 feet too high from her 5 foot 3 frame. "You can do this…you can do this…just fly!" and with that pep talk she launched

And missed…again.

"Meow"

After dusting herself off and looking forlornly at Buyo and his new home on that branch she starts walking back to her little hut in the middle of the forest. Too tired and too sore to try her hand at flying again she resigns to the fact that savior is just not in her future. Besides, if Buyo got himself up there surely he can get himself back down. Now to feed herself because falling that many times stirred up quite an appetite. And food is always good to cheer yourself up. What to have for supper…_hmmm let's see there's fish, dried deer jerky…or fish. _

She continues her walk through the familiar forest that she calls home. Seeing the mouth of a river when she reaches the bend and her small hut adjacent to a clutch of trees to the right her heart shaped mouth pulls down a little and the somber mood reminds her that this is home. Alone and that's all she really remembers. As far as she can remember she has always lived here. The hoot of the night owls at night and the chirps of the birds in the morning her only contact with the outside world. Until Buyo came along that is. One day as she was hanging some deer hide outside to dry he was just watching her from the trees. Since that day 6 months ago she left some extra meat and water out for him and he eventually stayed. Hence the semi roommate comments because he does tend to wander out but always come back. She can relate, she hates being cooped up herself.

Kagome grabbed some wood from the side of the hut and went inside to start the fire. She got some water from her large jug outside and placed it in the fire to boil. _ Fish stew sounds great. I'll have to go into the village and sell those herbs I picked too I'm almost out of rice. Ok I will head out tomorrow morning. _With her plans all set Kagome set out to pack some dried jerky into her satchel for her journey tomorrow and set that near the door as well as her bow and arrows. Sometimes she gets lucky and can find something to hunt on her way back. After the stew was ready she ate and set aside some raw fish for Buyo whenever his highness decides to come home.


End file.
